In a process of producing a camera module, positional adjustment is performed for optically positioning an imaging element. Because such problems as misalignment of position of image center against lens optical axis, misalignment of rotation of image against camera reference plane such as camera bottom, and mismatch of focus against lens occur if position is not accurately adjusted, high accuracy is required for positional adjustment. In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 listed below, a lens holder and a sensor substrate are fixed to each other by adhesive agent after performing six-axes adjustment for aligning optical axis between a lens and an image sensor. Note that, “six-axes adjustment” means adjustment by translation of X-axis, Y-axis, and Z-axis directions, and by rotation around each axis.